


How do I look

by Mingchan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niffty is me, No Beta, We die like horny spider prostitutes, wardrobe change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingchan/pseuds/Mingchan
Summary: Niffty is sick and tired of Alastor's wardrobe all being the same red formal wear.There's only one thing to do. Buy him lots and LOTS of fashionable clothes.The hotel wasn't ready. Especially Angel Dust.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	How do I look

**Author's Note:**

> Set months after the first Pilot of Hazbin. Alastor is pretty comfy now showing emotion towards the others so if he's a little ooc, it's because I want more soft Alastor.

The thing about Alastor is that he is very prim and proper. Out of all the rooms Niffty has to clean, Alastor's was by far almost always the cleanest. Only occasionally dirtied by wayward bloodsplaters from recent... meals. 

With that being said, it's no surprise that his wardrobe is also very Alastor. Prim. Proper. Formal. And all THE FUCKING SAME. 

If Niffty sees ONE more red bowtie and red suit during laundry day, everyone in the hotel will be seeing red. And not the fabric kind. She wanted to tear he hair out! 

Don't get her wrong, she loves Alastor. Her boss! Her friend! Her kinda? father figure! But she was getting tired of the same old look he's insistent of keeping. (It's also very hard to keep separating his clothes so the colors don't mix) 

Alastor needed a makeover. Like those people up top in TV shows that pick out stylish clothes for the sorry fucks that don't know how to dress themselves.

So, one day, with a thundering heart, Niffty sneaks inside Alastor's room to check his wardrobe while he was out. 

It was worse than she thought. 

Let it be known that the whole hotel have never heard a cry so terrified and heartbroken for a closet that contained nothing but a horrifying amount of the same red suit. 

\------------------------------

The plan was on. After days of studying every style magazines, binging the fashion network on hellflix and drawing and designing clothes on paper. She was ready for the next step.

Niffty never really knew where to spend her money. She liked a lot of things. But the things she liked were never things to be bought with money. Until now.

Clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. All high end and stylish. Alastor was no cheepskate. He gave what he thinks his minions deserved. Husk owning his own high end casino was proof enough. 

He also liked her enough to give her a big allowance. The allowance that she never knew she accumulated enough to buy a magazine catalogue section's worth of men's clothing. 

So everyone who was currently hanging out in the hotel lobby was surprised how a tiny demon her size came back busting the front doors open (she has a bit of a grudge with those doors) hefting dozens of paper bags and towering shoeboxes. 

"Niffty?" Charlie stepped forward carefully, fearing that the towering shoeboxes the little cyclops were holding surprisingly steadily, were going to fall.

"Do you need help with that? What's all this for?" When Charlie moved close enough to help her, Niffty expertly zoomed to the base of the grand staircase. 

"No time!" She yelled as she zoomed up, not dropping a single thing. 

More than a little confused Vaggie walked up to Husk. 

"What's up with her all of a sudden?"

"No idea. Niff's got a world of her own. Best to not think about it."

"Don't you think you had enough of that today? That's your sixth bottle and it's not even noon."

Vaggie got no reply but a simple 'tsk' before the chimera walked to the other end of the bar. She scowled then heard the tell tale clicking of heels coming down the stairs. Angel Dust looked confused.

"Uuuh what's up with our manic little roomba? She zipped past me carrying a ton of clothes and shoes. S'like she was carrying a whole fucking closet."

Charlie and Vaggie could only shrug, not knowing what to say. 

\------------------------------

That same day before evening, Alastor came back to a room that sparkled and shined despite the old creepy red motif he's got going on. A room so neat and tidy it pleased him to his core. 

This is one of the reasons why Niffty was one of his favorites. A well mannered little girl with an OCD the size of a whale and the insanity to match. But what surprised him was that currently his little Niffty was standing beside his closet. Hands behind her back and, dare he say, a little nervous.

"Niffty, my little darling, I do so love how you do your job so splendidly but what are you doing standing there looking like I caught you stealing from a cookie jar hmm?"

It amused him how she squared her little shoulders, trying to look brave. It reminded him of the time he first came across her. Little Niffty is as close to being like daughter to him. A precious little girl that he couldn't deny anything.

He should have known that was going to be his downfall when she gave a determined puff, and moved to open his closet doors for him to see. 

\------------------------------

The breakfast table didn't see Alastor and Niffty all morning until Niffty came down and announced that she wanted everyone at the lobby to see her masterpeice. 

Charlie and Vaggie looked at eachother a bit surprised before leaving the half done dishes in the sink to follow Niffty to the lobby. Husk was already at the bar, nursing his first bottle of booze for the day. All they were missing was Angel dust and Alastor. 

Niffty was practically vibrating. She kept zooming from place to place at the bottom of the stairs, obviously excited, bouncing in place. 

"Niffty? What's going on? Could you tell us what you're trying to do? You've been acting strange all week... well strang-er" Charlie asked. 

"No no! It's a surprise! You have to see if I did a good job or not! But I'm really happy with how this turned out! C'mon Alastor! Come down!"

When nothing happened. She huffed and zoomed up the stairs now obviously trying to get Alastor. 

At the same time, the hotel's resident spider came back from walking Fat Nuggets early this morning. The moment he looks up from his phone, the little crowd at the bottom of the stairs catches his attention. 

"Hey guys. Sup Husky. Mind telling me what you guys are waiting for? Or is it just little old me?" He says, his tone joking as he takes a seat in one of the bar stools. Which was a good move considering what he sees next might have made his legs weak. 

There, coming down from on top of the stairs followed by a wide grinning Niffty is Alastor sans his iconic red suit, wearing the most fashionable black turtleneck he's ever seen, paired with gray pants and shiny black oxfords. A simple silver watch adorned his left wrist above his usual red and black gloves. Around his neck hang a long and simple chain necklace with a pentagram pendant. Gone was his monocle, replaced by rimless stylish glasses. Finally, the peice de resistance was the demon lord's hair expertly tied in a short ponytail, styled to look a little messy. Red and black strands of wayward hair here and there, too irresistable to not try reaching up to tuck them behind an ear. 

Everything screamed men's fashion magazine.

Alastor... looked like the best goddamn snack Angel's ever seen. 

The stunned silence kept on as Alastor reached the bottom of the stairs. Now this close, everyone can see the mildly disgruntled smile on his face. His irritation kept at bay so as to not upset the excited little demoness fussing around him. That should not have made his look all the more irresistible.

"Sooo? What do you guys think? I did great, right? He looks- OHMYGOSH THIS IS AWFUL! You forgot your cardigan!" With that, Niffty zoomed back up stairs. 

"Niffty dear! Wait! Ooohh this is frustrating."

The silence stretched on a few moments leaving Alastor to stew and think that everyone must be looking at him like some kind of fashion deviant until the sound of a bottle falling from Husk's slack grip snapped the rest back to animation. 

Charlie let out a peircing squeal of delight. She quickly rounded up to Alastor complimenting his new outfit. Her mouth running a mile a minute. 

Vaggie was gobsmacked. She may be a lesbian but she knew what handsome looked like and Alastor was looking like he came out from a cover of Hell's latest Vouge. Niffty really outdid herself. 

A low whistle made her turn to see Husk finally snapping out of it. 

"I can't believe that little runt managed to get him to wear anything but his suit. I've seen everything now." He turned, most likely going to look for a mop to clean the mess or another bottle of booze to knock himself out. The latter was winning. 

Vaggie then looked to Angel Dust who was still staring at Alastor. Staring. Just staring. Is that drool? 

"Here! I got your cardigan! I thought you'd like it! It's a nice burgundy color! C'mon! C'mon! Put it on Alastor! C'mon pleeeeaaase?"

Niffty pleaded holding up the expensive looking cardigan in her hands. 

"Niffty, really, this is-"

When Alastor tried to move the cardigan away. Niffty's pleading face instantly turned sad. No. NO. If this little darling will cry it will not be because of him. 

"-this is quite a beautiful color dear. Thank you." 

He gratefully took the cardigan from the small hands. Niffty's face lit up and in return, Alastor gave Niffty a genuinely soft smile. 

When he put it on, a high pitched, defeated whine came from the back and all of them looked to see Angel dust hiding his bright pink face behind four of his hands. 

"Angel! What do you think!? You like fashion, right? I did great right? Alastor looks really good right?"

Niffty fired off question after question and Angel couldn't do anything but helplessly nod behind his hands.

"Good! Because I got a whole closet of clothes I bought yesterday for him to try! Be ready to get your socks knocked off, everyone!" Niffty happily announced, unaware of Angel's inner turmoil. 

He felt Vaggie's hand on his back, patting him in mock consolation.

"We're looking forward to it, Niffty".

May satan have mercy on his poor gay soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Niffty needs more love. Idk what her real personality is obviously but I like the idea of her and Alastor having a kinda father/guardian and daughter relationship.
> 
> This is also just me simping on Alastor in different outfits. 
> 
> Please give me comments and kudos. I need love... also I might add another chapter depending on them. If you guys have a look you want him to wear comment down.


End file.
